


All for Love

by KnightwingYJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ
Summary: As a carpenter, Dick is used to looking at a dull hunk of wood and seeing the potential in it. The beauty. Why can't he do the same with his ruined life?





	1. A Monstrous Commission

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is another ABO story that I've been working on. I am still working on This is Us as well as the sequel to We Are Pack, but it is slow going. Updates will most likely be once a week, probably on Saturdays. I have a new job that requires a lot of my time. I hope you all enjoy.

                Sunlight streamed through the open window and danced across the floor and workbench. Dick crouched in front of a nearly finished end table, chisel in hand as he carved careful, intricate designs on the front drawer. His callus and scarred hands brushed over the smooth, ebony wood. A lotus flower slowly took shape under his skilled fingers.

                Dick has been a carpenter’s apprentice since he was very little. His parents had died of river fever when he was a pup and he had been taken in by their oldest friend and his master, Cornelius Haley. Haley was a low-level Alpha with wild, white hair, think eyebrows and kind, stone-grey eyes. He was a thick man with huge hands scarred in the same way that Dick’s was. He had taken in the orphaned pup and taught him his trade. Dick had grown up breathing in sawdust and the wondrous smell of freshly cut wood. He would watch Pop, as he was fondly called, create the most beautiful works of art out of dull, hunks of wood.

                Small wood shavings were blown off the lotus flower and Dick sat back to review his work. A bit of sanding and gloss and the end table would be complete. Dick smiled. At fourteen years of age, he was probably the most skilled carpenter in all of Egypt, beside Pop of course. Because of this, he and Pop had been given a home and shop inside the Vizier’s very own villa. They got requests for new pieces for the Vizier’s home every time they finished one. The chief minister loved Dick’s work so much that he had asked him to do every piece of furniture in his house with wood shipped over from different part of the world. Carob, juniper, and sycamore came from villages around Egypt while hardwoods, like the ebony he was working with now, was shipped in from Africa. The cedar and pine came from Lebanon. The Vizier spared no expense when it came to his luxury.

                Dick glanced up when he heard someone step over the threshold to the shop. Pop sighed as he set his pack of tools on an empty workbench and stretched. Dick heard the vertebrae of his spine pop back into place and he chuckled. “Keep that up and you’ll give a whole new meaning to your name, _Pop_.” He teased. Pop gave him an exasperated glare.

                “I’m getting too old for this.” Pop complained.

                “Did you manage to fix Mrs. Hamada’s roof?” Dick asked as he began to put his own tools away.

                “The biggest of the holes are repaired but you might need to do the rest. I just can’t get up and down that ladder like I used to.”

                “I’ll finish it tomorrow, old timer.” Dick said and Pop swiped playfully at him.

                “Careful boy, you’re not too old that I won’t bend you over my knee.” Pop said. He came around the end table and gazed at Dick’s work. He hummed appreciatively. “Very nice, Dick. The Vizier will be pleased.”

                “I hope so. He’s had me make every other piece of furniture in his living space. He keeps this up and he’ll just have to put a sign on the front of his house that says, ‘made by Dick’.”

                Pop placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Take pride in your work, Dick. Not many carpenters are as secure in their trades as we are.”

                Dick nodded. “I know, Pop. I’m grateful.”

* * *

 

                Dick was just finishing glossing up a jewelry box for another customer when there came a knock on the shop’s door frame. He and Pop both looked up to see a guard staining there. Pop stood up to greet him. “Good afternoon, sir. What can we do for you today?” He asked politely.

                “The Vizier has requested the presence of your apprentice, Haley.” The guard informed.

                Dick and Pop shared a surprised glance before Dick stood. “Of course,” Dick said and he followed the guard out the door, giving one last look to Pop. 

                The guard led him across the court yard and into the Vizier’s palace. The walls and pillars were decorated with hieroglyphs depicting the history of past and present viziers. The stone of the walls and under his feet were polished sandstone. Every so often they would pass a vase of flowers or work of art. Dick spied a few of the pieces that he or Pop created.

                They got to a solid cedar door and the guard opened it for him. Dick was ushered in. “The Vizier will be with you shortly.” Dick was a little stupefied when the door closed and he was left alone in the room. He gazed around and took in the splendor. It had an open floor plan with a high arched ceiling and windows and a balcony overlooking the court yard below.  His eyes were drawn to a dark wooden desk in the center of the room that he recognized. It was one the he had done himself. He could see the detail that took him weeks to carve. The desk was meticulously organized.

                He saw an open door leading into another room and Dick thought he recognized the bed that lay beyond. He took a step closer and noticed that it was the one that Vizier had commissioned him to design and build. It was made of ebony wood with designs of birds and lotus flowers carved into the head board. It was accented with a white, grey, and orange duvet and throw pillows. There was also the ebony dresser and chest he had made as well. The end table he had finished just the other day sat next to the bed with an oil lamp sitting on its surface.

                “Admiring your work?” A voice called from behind him. Dick jumped and whirled around to see the Vizier stand a few feet away. Dick hadn’t even heard him come in.

                He bowed swiftly. “Forgive me, Vizier. I did not mean to snoop.”

                “It is quite alright, Richard. Your work is too exquisite to not admire.” The man said. He was tall, over six feet with white hair and a neatly kept goatee. He had the hard body of a soldier and was dressed in fine clothes. The most noticeable part of him was the black eyepatch that covered his right eye. His left was a steel blue and it seemed to see right through Dick. He suppressed a shiver.

                “Thank you, Vizier.” Dick replied to the compliment.

                “Please, call me Slade.” The Vizier requested. His Alpha filled the room and Dick tried not to fidget as is slid over him, seeming to caress him with cold fingers. “You’re probably wondering why you are here.”

                “I had assumed that you wanted a new piece to add to your…collection.” Dick said and Slade smiled.

                “In a way, yes.” Slade turned and gazed out the large windows. “What I want is…delicate. It’s something precious and I hope that you are pleased by the request.”

                “What is it, my lord?” Dick asked despite the cold pit forming in his stomach. Slade turned to him and the eye looked deep into his.

                “Your pup.”


	2. No Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-graphic description of rape.

                Dick felt like ice water was being pour over his head as he heard the Vizier’s request. “My what?” He asked not quite registering what was said.

                “I want you to bare my son.” Slade said and Dick’s breath froze in his lungs. “I’ve been admiring you from a far for too long. I love you’re work and your strength. Our son would be even stronger with both of our blood running through his veins.”

                “My lord, I…I’m young and not qualified to-“

                “You’ve already had your first heat, Richard. You are more than ready to bare sons.” Slade countered.

                “But, my lord, wouldn’t you want someone more…experienced in such matters?” Dick asked. Please, please, he thought. Anything but this.

                “You are the one I desire.” Was Slade’s reply.

                Dick gulped. “No, my lord. I am not worthy of you.” He bowed low, hoping in some way that there was a bit of humanity in the Vizier.

                Slade hummed, displeased. It seems he will have to take drastic measures to get what he wanted. “Very well,” Dick felt his heart lighten in relief. “It’s a shame about your guardian though.”

                Dick glanced up, confused. “What do you mean?”

                “He’s getting on in years, is he not? It would be a shame for him to lose everything he has and be disgraced in the eyes of the people. I’ve heard that the life of a beggar is harsh and unforgiving.” Dick’s heart sank. “However, should you agree to bare my son, I would see that he lives in comfort for the rest of his life.”

                Dick couldn’t believe what was happening, the Vizier was blackmailing him into lying with him. He wanted to shout ‘no’. To scream it in the Alpha’s face and then run to where he would be safe, but he couldn’t do that. Not with Pop’s whole life hanging in the balance. He swallowed hard. “As my lord commands,” he croaked and Slade grinned.

                “Excellent, return to me after supper.” He commanded and turned away, heading for his desk.

                Dick felt a hand on his arm as a guard pulled him toward the door and he realized that he had been dismissed. He walked back to his home in a stupor. The guard left him at the door and he stepped inside, feeling numb. Pop looked up at him and his face morphed into one of concern. He was at his side instantly, helping him into a chair. “What’s wrong, Dick?” He asked.

                “The Vizier…he wants…” Dick swallowed. “He wants me to bare his son.”

                Pop jerked back in surprise. “What?” He nearly shouted. “You said no, right?”

                “I did at first, but he…threatened you Pop. I couldn’t say no.”

                Pop’s face became a snarl. “He has no right to ask this of you! We’ll figure this out, Dick. I swear. I won’t let him defile you! We’ll leave if we have to.”

                “He’ll come after us, Pop. There’s nowhere we could go.” Dick shook his head. “I won’t let him hurt you.”

                “But I can’t let him hurt _you_ , puiule.” Pop said.

                “There’s nothing we can do.” Dick stood to cut off Pop’s next argument. “I need to be alone.” He retreated to his room without another word and quietly closed the door. He didn’t emerge again until another guard appeared at their door with the summons from the Vizier.

* * *

 

                He felt like he was drowning. He stood in front of the Vizier trying desperately to breathe through frozen lungs but he couldn’t. Slade gaze at him with such lust that he already felt soiled. “Strip,” he commanded.

                Dick finally sucked in a breath. “My lord…please…” he tried.

                Slade’s eyes narrowed at his small defiance. “I said…strip.” He growled.

                Trembling hands began to remove his shirt, slowing unfastening individual buttons with trembling fingers. He avoided looking at Slade as he undid his belt. He went as slow as he thought he could get away with but soon he was completely bare. A hand raised his chin and he gazed up at the Vizier, who was now so close, he could feel his breath ghosting over his face. Slade leaned in close enough to kiss him but he didn’t.

                The hand caressed his jaw and trailed down his neck and shoulders to rest flat against his chest over his thundering heart. The hand moved farther as Slade went around to stand right behind him. Dick could feel his body heat through Slade’s clothes as he pressed up against him. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. He would not cry. The hand left his body and Dick felt pressure on his back, gently pushing him over onto his stomach. He would not cry.

                The sheets felt lush on his bare skin but he was too afraid to appreciate them. He felt the bed dip and a body climbed on top of him. He would not cry. “Don’t worry, little bird.” Slade whispered in his ear. “You’ll come to enjoy it.” He would not cry.

                He felt hands on his hips and something poked at his entrance. He swore to himself that he would not shed a tear, but the minute Slade entered him, he cried.


	3. Mahogany Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for Father's Day.  
> Warning: Semi-graphic lemon.

                It happened every night. Dick’s heart hammered in his chest as it cried for it to stop but his mouth couldn’t produce anything other than pained whimpers. The sex was hard, rough, and Dick always found himself in tears when Slade filled him with his seed. He found no pleasure in it, not even when Slade would pull out and hold him to his chest, possessive. Then, when the sun rose, Slade would ignore him and treated what they had just done as nothing more than a business transaction.

                Dick would then be sent back to Pop like a common whore, silent and sore. He felt like a whore. Slade used him in any way he wanted and Dick just took it in silence. Their community in the Vizier’s compound was small and word traveled like the plague. Everyone knew that Dick had become the master’s fuck toy and they avoided him as if he was contagious. He could hear their whisperings and all of those who had been his friends acted as if they never knew them. He’s never felt so alone surrounded by so many people.

                Pop was livid. What Dick was doing was affecting their business. People still came to them but only because they were the only carpenters within walking distance, not because they liked the good work they did.

                Dick stood in Slade’s office, waiting for him to be acknowledged. Slade turned from the window and sat at his desk. “I want you to move into my home permanently.” He said and Dick blinked.

                “Why?” He asked.

                Slade looked up at him. “Because it would be more efficient than having you constantly come from your home and back.”

                “But I like my home.” Dick replied half-heartedly.

                “I think you’ll like it here as well.” Slade saw his face and his softened a little. He stood and approached him. “Take heart, little bird. It isn’t as bad as you make it out to be.”

                He reached out and caressed his cheek and Dick shuddered. Slade’s eyes became hard and his scent turned feral. “Why do you shiver from my touch? Do I disgust you that much?” He asked his hand tightening around his jaw.

                “No, my lord, your touch is just…different.”

                Slade gave him an unimpressed look. “Different?” Dick nodded. Slade sighed and released him. “I expect you to take more of an initiative during our time together, Richard.”

                Dick heart sank a little lower. “’An initiative’, sire?” He asked almost hesitantly.

                “I expect you to participate, not just take it like a bitch.” Slade said. Maybe if you didn’t _take_ me like a bitch, there wouldn’t be a problem, Dick thought silently to himself.

                “I don’t really know how, sire.” He replied. Slade turned back to him with that lustful eye that he despised.

                “We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” A hand clasped around his wrist and pulled him toward the bedroom and he cursed his big mouth.

* * *

 

                Dick sat on a bench in the court yard, watching pedestrians pass as his hand absent mindedly carved a small piece of juniper. His missed being out there among them with no infamy hanging over his head. He missed hanging out with his friends and just enjoying the company of someone he knew. He hadn’t been out much since he moved to the palace.

                “You’re not all that impressive.” A voice said. He turned and saw a young girl standing there. She had short blond hair and hard blue eyes. She was a few years older than he was and dressed in a white linen dress. She looked at him with distain.

                “What?” He asked slightly confused by her comment.

                “I don’t see why he’s so interested in you. You’re not all that impressive.” She said.

                “Who the hell are you?” He asked a little miffed by her dismissive attitude.

                “Terra. You’re Dick, the carpenter. You’re the one that made Slade’s bed.”

                Dick nodded before turning back to his carving, hoping she will take the hint and leave. He felt her eyes still on him as she sat down on the bench next to him. “You’re an Omega.” She stated and he rolled his eyes. “So am I.” He knew that already. He could smell the honeyness of her scent mixed with flowers and earth.

                “But I can’t have pups. That’s why he chose you.” Dick looked over at her, brow furrowed.

                “What do you mean?” He asked.

                “I’m barren. I can’t bare pups. That’s why you’re here. He only needs you to give him a son. He loves me.”

                “That’s good for you.” Dick said trying to return his focus back to the warm wood and knife between his fingers.

                She suddenly invaded his personal space and he leaned away, trying to put space between them. “He’s mine. You can’t take him away from me.” She hissed, her Omega scrapped against his.

                “Why the hell would I even want to?” Dick retorted. He stood sharply and glared at the girl who was clearly a few feathers short of a whole duck. “You can have him.” He said as he marched back into the palace. So much for wanting companionship.

* * *

 

                The bed rocked as Slade stood and began dressing. Dick didn’t turn over to watch. He was feeling abnormally hot and tired. His mind was a little fuzzy and he almost missed Slade’s touch. He felt disgusted with himself for the feeling. He really hoped he wasn’t beginning to care for his master. That would be completely messed up. He was breathing heavier than usual when it came upon him suddenly. The first wave of his heat crashed into him and he gasped. His vision blurred and the Omega in him called to be touched, sated, filled.

                His mind barely registered an animalistic growl before he was suddenly turned on his stomach again and being filled like his body begged. He whimpered as he was pounded into again and again and he was loving it. He didn’t want to love it. He wanted it to feel like every other time Slade took him, painful and scary. If he was feeling this then…then what? Was he falling for his abuser? His heat-assaulted mind couldn’t come up with an answer when, for the first time, he climaxed. It felt so good, amazing even, and he was wishing for more when he came back down and with the way Slade was going, he was sure it would happen again. Damn him, damn him to hell.


	4. Bitter Sweet

                The taste of bile lingered on his tongue as he retched into a chamber pot. This sickness had been going on for weeks and it was starting to piss him off. It would come and go at odd hours of the day, leaving him exhausted. He rinsed out his mouth and exited the washroom.

                He could feel Slade watching him with inquisitive eyes as he dressed. He slipped a shirt over his head when a hand grabbed his wrist. “What?” He asked as Slade pulled him forward. A nose pressed against his neck and Slade inheld deep. Dick stood there, tense, as he waited for the man to say something.

                Slade purred, obviously pleased. About what, Dick didn’t know, but he had a feeling he was going to find out. “Finally,” The man growled. “Your carrying.”

                Dick heart froze in his chest. He was… no. He had hoped that this wouldn’t happen. No matter what deal he had made, he didn’t want to carry this man’s pup. Slade interrupted his internal panic. “I expect you to take care of yourself. You will eat what a healer tells you. You will do what a healer tells you. Do you understand?” He asked looming over him like a predator. Dick nodded. “Good boy,” Slade said as he caressed his cheek.

                “May I go visit my uncle?” Dick asked. He needed to get out of this damn castle.

                “Very well, make sure to be back before dinner.” Slade ordered and Dick nodded.

                He finished dressing and set a brisk pace out of the palace. After weeks trapped inside, he was beginning to feel the walls closing in on him. He wove through the villa’s little streets and arrived at his home. He could see Pop working diligently on a wood table. Dick’s brow furrowed in concern at the sight of his pseudo-uncle. He looked exhausted and thinner than usual. He knocked softly on the door frame and Pop looked up. Surprise spread over his features as he gazed at his young ward. “Dick!” He cried setting down his tools to embrace him.

                “I’ve been worried about you, boy.” He said wrapping his arms around him and Dick clung to him like he hadn’t since he was a child. He could feel tears coming to his eyes and he tried to push them away but they broke through his defenses. Pop must have smelt the salt for the strong arms tightened around him. “Hush, now. It’s alright, son. It’s alright.”

                Dick shook his head. “No, Pop. It’s not.”

                Pop pulled back to look at him. “What’s wrong, puiule?” He asked.

                For a moment, Dick choked up. He didn’t want to tell him. If he did, then it would make it real and he didn’t want it to be real. A hand squeezed his shoulder. Dick didn’t look up. “I’m…I’m carrying, Pop.”

                Dick could tell the minute Pop’s scent changed from worried to furious and he couldn’t help but flinch. Pop hushed him and the anger receded. “Come on, puiule.” He said pulling Dick toward a chair. Dick sat heavily as if the weight of the world rest on his shoulders. Right now, with the thoughts of the pup, it really felt like it was. He watched as Pop began to brew some ginger tea, the same that his mom would make when he was feeling less than himself. Soon a steaming cup was placed in his hands. He took a sip and smiled. Perfect.

“I don’t think I can do this, Pop.” Dick said in despair.

Pop placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, you can Dick. I know you can. You’ve been through more than anyone your age should but you’ve always come out stronger. Don’t let this be your breaking point.”

“I can’t have this pup. I can’t.” Dick took a deep breath. “Slade is not a man that should be raising children.”

His head dropped into his hands. He could feel the hesitation in Pop’s hand before he spoke. “Dick…an old friend of mine is here in the city on business. He owns a ship that can take you away from Egypt and Slade.”

Dick head shot up. “I couldn’t do that, Pop. I can’t just leave you here.” He protested.

Pop shook his head. “I’ve lived my life, Dick. Yours is still a head of you. I won’t let you throw that away.”

“But if Slade found out, he’ll kill you.”

“You’ve have a pup to think of now, son. Are you willing to let it be raise by that man?”

That cut off all of Dick’s protest. Pop was right, but he also didn’t want to leave him to his fate if Slade’s word was to be trusted. He just didn’t know what to do. “Will you let me think about it?” He asked. Pop sighed but consented.

“He leaves in a week’s time, Dick. Please decide quickly.”

* * *

 

                After a more pleasant lunch, Dick started on his way back to the palace when he ran into someone. “Sorry,” He apologized.

                “It’s alright.” Dick started slightly when he recognized the voice. Rhea had been his friend since he had moved here and, like everyone else, that friendship sizzled out when he was taken as consort to the Vizier. She was a pretty red-head with light blue eyes and a lanky body. She carried a basket of vegetables, no doubt purchased from the market.

                “H-how are you?” He stuttered out.

                Rhea shrugged. “I’m well and you?”

                “I’m alright.”

                Silence stretched between them and Dick could feel the awkwardness oozing from them. It saddened him. To think they had once been great friends. “Well, I should go.” He said starting to walk away. Rhea called to him.

                She shuffled, uncomfortable with the exchange. “Look, I’m sorry about…you know… not coming to see you. I just…things came up and…”

                Dick smiled a little ruefully. “It’s alright, Rhea. I understand.”

                She smiled back but it was just as fake as his. Dick heard another voice shout, “Rhea.” He turned to see the group of old friends. Leading them was a girl who had done nothing but criticize him for years, Bette.

                “You shouldn’t be talking to him, Rhea.” Bette said with a huff.

                Rhea went to speak but Dick beat her to it. “Why shouldn’t she speak to me, Bette?” He asked getting angry.

                “You’re the Vizier’s whore, of course. We wouldn’t want her to catch anything nasty.” She said with a sneer.

                Dick scoffed. “’Anything nasty’? While I’m sure Rhea’s grateful for your concern about her wellbeing, if she was to catch something ‘nasty’, it would definitely be from you.” He watched Bette bristle at his insult and he couldn’t help but smirk. It felt good to be able to fall back into his sass. He had missed it.

                Bette let out a little scornful laugh as she tried to brush of his remark. “Whatever you say, Richard. I’m sure you’ll be wanting to head back, no doubt our _beloved_ _master_ is looking for his favorite toy.”

                “You always knew how to boost my self-esteem, Bette. You keep at it and you could have a great career as a doctor. God knows that you do enough bleeding with your words.”

                “At least, I’ll have a career. You’ll be stuck as a whore for the rest of your life. I mean, who would want you after the Vizier is finished with you?” She said smiling nastily. Dick felt a pain in his chest at her words but he kept it from showing on his face. Rhea tried to scold her but Bette wasn’t finished. “I’m really glad that he never took an interest in me.”

                Dick sighed internally. “I’m really glad he didn’t either.” He said honestly and she looked a little taken back by his words. He turned to Rhea. “Goodbye, Rhea. I hope you have a wonderful day.”

                He didn’t hear her replied as he continued toward the palace. He tried not to dwell on Bette’s words, but they kept going around in his head. He knew she was right. Giving himself to Slade had pretty much ended any future he might have been building. He would never be able to find someone who could love him now. He was soiled. Used merchandise. He was completely worthless now. All because a vizier took a liking to him. He’s never hated himself more than he did in that moment.

                Dick walked right past Slade’s desk, ignorant of the man’s stare, and into the bedroom. He sat down heavily on the bed and gazed at his feet. “What’s wrong, little bird?” Slade asked standing in the doorway.

                Dick shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

                Slade moved to stand in front of him. “It’s not nothing. You’re upset.” When he didn’t receive a response, he gripped Dick’s jaw and tilted his head up. “What is it?”

                Dick sighed silently. “Just some rued words. I shouldn’t let them get to me.”

                “What was said?”

                “They were just words, Slade.”

                The grip on his jaw tightened slightly. “What words?”

                “Derogatory names.”

                “Like?”

                Dick hesitated for a moment. “Whore.”

                Slade’s eye narrowed. “And who called you this?”

                “It doesn’t matter.”

                “Yes, Richard, it does. Tell me.”

                “It…It wasn’t just one person. It was everyone. I hear it every time I go outside. People don’t like me.”

                Slade leaned back, eye still in a slit. “Because of me?”

                Dick nodded slowly. “Mostly because of what I am to you. They think…they think I’m nothing more than someone to warm your bed.” He didn’t know why, but there was a part of him that wanted Slade to deny those words. To say that he was more to him than someone to fuck, but the more rational part of him said that that was never going to happen.

                Slade hummed. “This will need to be fixed.”

                “Don’t worry about it. There just someone’s opinion. I’m not here to please everyone. Just…just you.” Dick said. He’s never said something like that to Slade before but he felt he needed to distract Slade from doing something foolish because of a few hurtful words.

                Slade grinned at him. “And you do it well, little bird.” He said before leaning down and kissing Dick. Dick hoped that the kiss would stay chaste but he wasn’t really surprised when Slade deepened it. He felt himself being pushed back against the mattress as Slade climbed over top of him. He tried to enjoy it, but Bette words kept swirling in his head. As he gave in to the urgency of Slade’s touch, he couldn’t help but think she was right.


	5. The End of a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Domestic abuse and rape

                Dick woke up alone. That’s wasn’t anything new but he felt better that he was. No Slade meant no sex and he was perfectly okay with that. He contemplated rolling over and going back to sleep as he still felt exhausted, but he didn’t know if that was because of the pup or how Slade had used him last night. He opted on rising and did so slowly as his stomach protested a little. Once the urge to vomit dissipated, he dressed.

                The office was empty when he exited the bedroom and it confused him. Slade was usually here in the morning. His ears picked up on some faint sounds coming through the window and he walked out onto the balcony. What he saw happening in the court yard nearly made his heart stop. Slade had a whipping post set up in the center with some poor human tied to it. He watched with horror as the whip in a guard’s hand cracked against bare skin and a scream accompanied it.

                He turned from the ledge and tore off through the palace, determined to put an end to this brutality. He jumped the last set of stairs and entered the court yard. His feet few over the ground as the platform came closer. “Slade!” He yelled and the man turned to face him, his large arms crossed over his chest. “What the hell are you going?!”

                “Go back to the house, Richard.” Slade ordered but Dick ignored him.

                “Why are you beating these people?” Dick asked.

                “They’ve insulted you with their words. I could not let that go unpunished.” Slade answered.

                Dick stared at him appalled. Slade was hurting the town because of what he had heard in whispers. “I only told you because you asked me, not so you could take some petty revenge out on them!”

                Slade’s eyes narrowed and Dick knew he was on thin ice. “They should know better than speak falsehoods.”

                “That’s their opinions. You can’t beat a man based on how he thinks.”

                “Perhaps, but it will change how he thinks.”

                Dick shook his head. “No, it won’t. It only solidifies their opinions. I won’t let you hurt anyone else.” He said moving between the guard and the young girl that was chained to the post.

                Dick swore he heard Slade’s teeth crack with how hard he was clenching his jaw. “Move, Richard.”

                Fear filled him when he felt Slade’s Alpha whip across his skin, but he planted his feet, squared his shoulders, and said, “No.”

                It was a stalemate between them and no one made a sound as they watched with rapt attention. “Let them go, Slade.” Dick commanded.

                Slade blew air from his nose. He turned to his captain and nodded. The guard took out a set of keys and unlocked the shackles around the girl’s wrists. She collapsed to the ground as two villagers hurried onto the platform and carried her off. A rough hand grabbed Dick by the upper arm and dragged him back toward the palace.

                He could feel Slade’s Alpha raging with small sparks of electricity against his skin. It was uncomfortable. He was thrown into the office and he stumbled, trying to keep his footing. He heard the door lock and he gazed wearily at Slade. The man’s back was to him and he could see the tension in his shoulders. He was angry, so angry, and it scared Dick. The silence was so heavy that one could hear the whispering of ghosts.

                Slade moved so fast that Dick didn’t see the blow before it struck him across the cheek and sent him to the ground with a yelp. His hip smarted from the hard landing and his cheek stung. A weight was suddenly on top of him, pinning him to the floor, and another blow hit him just below his eye. “You will never defy me like that again, do you understand me?” Slade bellowed gripping his hair with enough force to make his eyes water.

                “Slade, the pup! The pup!” Dick cried as he uselessly pushed against the legs that straddled him, trying to get the weight off his vulnerable abdomen.

                Slade’s body shifted enough so that the pup was no longer in any danger of being crushed, but that didn’t stop the hits from raining down on him. The Vizier was careful not to strike his abdomen, but every other part of Dick’s body was free game. Tears ran down his bruised face as he weakly tried to fend off the assault.

                “You will learn your place, _little bird_.” He sneered as he began undoing Dick’s pants.

                “No!” Dick cried clawing at Slade’s hands but it was no use. His pants were ripped from his legs, leaving him in nothing but his shirt. As Slade went to undo his own trousers, Dick tried to scoot away, but Slade just pulled him back and struck him again.

                Slade managed to get out of his pants and pulled Dick’s legs up and around his waist. “No, Slade. Please!” Dick begged but Slade didn’t listen. The man entered him with a hard thrust and he screamed. Each thrust was rough and painful and Dick wanted it to stop. He tried to claw at Slade’s face and his one good eye. All that got him was another punch. He wanted it to stop. He wanted someone to come in and save him, to end the pain, but even as he screamed, no one came. No one would ever come.

* * *

 

                Tears came to his eyes as he woke to an agony shooting through his entire body. Everywhere, except for his stomach, was covered in black and blue bruises with angry, red welts dancing around them. His forearms ached from trying to block the hits and a massive bruise was blooming on his hip from his fall. His face throbbed and the skin felt tight and hot over his left cheek.

                The bed was empty, thank god. No doubt Slade was enjoying the company of Terra after brutalizing him. He sat up slowly, trying not to aggravate his body further, and dress as quickly as possible. He needed to see Pop. His decision was made.

                The dark of the setting sun helped mask his movements as he snuck from the palace to his own home. He knocked as loud as he dared as he gazed around him, looking for spying eyes. The door opened as Pop stood there, a candle flickering in his hand. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of his ward. “Dick! What-“

                Dick quickly hushed him and Pop brought him inside. “What the hell happened to you?!” He asked shocked.

                “You were right, Pop. I can’t stay here. Not with him.” Dick said.

                “Are you hurt badly?” Pop asked as his hands roamed his body, looking for hidden injuries.

                Dick shook his head. “Just bruises.” When Pop continued to assess his wounds, Dick nudged him. “Pop, please.”

                Pop looked into his eyes and saw the desperation that swam there. He nodded quickly and moved into the bedroom. He came back out with some travel clothes and a worn pack. “Put these on, quickly.” He said handing Dick the clothes while he moved to a cabinet. As Dick changed, he placed a jar of bruise cream they used for work injuries into the already stuffed pack.

                Dick wrapped himself in a warm cloak. “Head to the port and ask for Arthur Curry. Tell him that I sent you and he’ll let you board. But you must be quick, they are set to leave in two hours.” He helped Dick slip the pack onto his shoulders and he tried not to wince. He paused when a hand gently cradled his cheek.

                Pop gazed at the young boy he had watched grow and wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve all this pain. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized that this may very well be the last time they would see each other and he gently pulled him into a hug. “Oh Dick,” He cried. He didn’t want to let him go, but he knew if he didn’t, Dick’s future was all but over. “Take care of yourself, son, and that little one too.”

                Dick nodded against his shoulder, loathed to end the embrace. “God speed, puiule.” Pop said pulling away. Dick gazed at his guardian and friend one last time before leaving through the back.

* * *

 

                Dick raced through the port, weaving past bystanders that were still moving about at this time of night. He had a little trouble getting out of the Vizier’s compound without being spotted, but the knowledge of the guard shifts from his time with Slade helped him to escape notice. Now he went to workers of the different docked ships, asking for one Arthur Curry. He finally struck gold with a worker of a large Argosy. He man returned to him with a larger gentleman just behind him. His features were hard to distinguish in the lamp light but he was tall with muscles earn through working aboard his vessel. He seemed to have reddish hair and a hard stare. This was not a man to be trifle with. “I’m Arthur Curry,” He said speaking with an accent that Dick couldn’t place. “What can I help you with?”

                “My name is Richard Grayson. Cornelius Haley sent me.” Dick said. He could see the recognition in his eyes.

                “You’re Pop’s boy.” Dick nodded. “He told me you might be coming. Get on board. Find my first mate, Kaldur’am. He’ll see that you get settled.”

                Dick thanked him graciously and moved up the ramp onto the cargo ship. He took one last glance over the city that had become his home and he felt grief at leaving. His mind went to Pop, regretting leaving without him, but his mind flashed to Slade and he clenched his fists. He turned and continued the search for Curry’s first mate, leaving behind everything that was once his old life.


	6. The Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for the Fourth of July. Happy Independence Day Y'all!!!

                Dick groaned over a bucket as the boat swayed. Seasickness did not mix well with pregnancy and he’s spent much of the short voyage puking his guts out in his cabin. Kaldur, the first mate, took pity on him and made sure he was taken care of. The Beta was kind-hearted and gentle and kept Dick company through the worst of his symptoms. He brought him food and drink and helped apply some cream onto his slowly healing bruises. Some of the smaller ones have already turned yellow and began to disappear. The ones on his hip, forearms, and cheek, however, were still a delicious shade of purplish red.

                He perked up a little when he heard a loud shout of ‘land ho’. Then his stomach rolled and he was bent back over the bucket. There were three sharp taps against his door and he grumbled out a very groggy ‘come in’. Kaldur stepped over the threshold. “We’re coming up on the port of Shoreham.” He informed as he sat down in a chair by the bed. “How are you feeling?”

                Dick just leveled him with a glare and Kaldur chuckled. “Don’t worry, the nausea should lessen once you get back onto dry ground.”

                “If I’m ever able to move again.” He complained wincing as he straightened.

                “Do you have any idea where you’re going to go once we’re docked?” Kaldur asked moving the bucket from his lap.

                Dick shook his head. “I don’t even know where to start.” He said feeling a little anxious at having no plan.

                “You could go up to Gotham. It’s a village just north of Nottingham. I have a few friends there that could help you find a place to settle.” Kaldur suggested.

                Dick thought it over for a moment then nodded. It was better than the no plan he had a few seconds ago. Kaldur continued. “Look for a Roy Harper. He’ll help you find somewhere to stay.”

                Dick smiled at his new friend. “Thank you, Kaldur.” He said sincerely and Kaldur returned his smile.

                Another shout echoed from the deck and Kaldur stood. “We’re making port now. Let’s get you ready to disembark.” He said as he helped steady Dick as he stood, trying not to be sick again.

                The deck was a bustle with bodies running back and forth, bring the ship in, and they gradually slowed to a stop. Curry meet them as his crew laid out the ramp to the dock. “This is where we part.” He said.

                Dick nodded. “Thank you for what you’ve done for me Captain Curry. I won’t forget it.” He said shaking the man’s hand.

                Curry smiled. “Take care of yourself, Dick, and that little one too.”

                Dick’s smile fell slightly. “Could I ask one more thing of you Captain?” Curry’s head tilted. “Will you watch over Pop when you can? He’s all alone now…” He trailed off think of the man who raised him.

                Curry smiled softly. “Of course, Dick. He’s a friend after all and what kind of man would I be if I didn’t make sure he was looked after.”

                Dick nearly sighed in relief. It seemed Pop wouldn’t be so alone after all. He finished his goodbyes and disembarked _The Atlantis_. He was apprehensive about the unknown future in front of him, but excitement quickly over took it. He had a chance to start over and it was going to be an adventure.

* * *

 

                It took Dick three days to reach Gotham village. His legs were sore, he was exhausted, and the waistband of his trousers was becoming too tight. His bruises were still tender but they didn’t cause as much pain as before. He entered the village, watching the comings and goings of its inhabitants. He began to ask around for a Roy Harper and people pointed him to a little home south of the village square. He knocked on the door and waited…and waited…and waited. He tried again and got nothing. It seems Roy Harper was not home.

                “Can I help you?” Dick turned to see a red-headed Alpha glaring at him suspiciously. He must have been a hunter, as a bow and quiver rested against his back while two pheasants hung from his belt.

                “Are you Roy Harper?” Dick asked.

                “And if I am?”

                “My name is Richard Grayson. Kaldur’am told me to seek you out, said that you could help me.”

                Roy looked him over, eyes flicking to the bruise on his cheek. “You’re a friend of Kaldur?” Dick nodded and Roy was silent for a moment. “What do you need my help for?” He asked and he stepped up to the door and unlocked it.

                “He said you might be able to find a place for me to stay as well as establish myself into the village.”

                “Do you have any special skills?” The young Alpha asked as he set his tools on the table by the door.

                “I’m a carpenter.”

                Roy raised an eyebrow at him. “A bit young, don’t you think?”

                “Perhaps in looks.”

                “Are you any good?”

                “I’d like to think so.”

                Roy gazed at him again, seemingly in a new light. He closed the door behind him and locked it before turning back to Dick. “Follow me, I know someone who could take you in until you can get on your feet. I do warn you though, she is a spitfire.”

                They walked to a home just off the main road. It was bigger than others as it stood two stories above the road. Roy knock sharply and the door opened almost immediately. A young red-head girl about Dick’s age answered with a frown. She didn’t yet have the body of a woman but Dick could tell she would be beautiful when she matured. “Roy Harper, if you shoot one more arrow at Wally, I swear to god, I will take it and stick it up your-“ She cut off when she noticed he had company and Dick tried very hard not to grin in amusement. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were bringing a friend. Barbara Gordon, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said giving a little curtsy.

                “Richard Grayson, ma’am, and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” He inclined his head greeting still smiling.

                “Richard needs a place to stay as he gets settled. I was hoping you would be willing to take him in.” Roy asked and Barbara’s face lit up.

                “Of course, it would be my pleasure to welcome you into the village.” She said as she stepped aside to let him in. “Please, come in.”

                Dick turned to Roy and bowed slightly. “Thank you for your help.”

                “You’re welcome. You’ll have to tell me how Kadlur is doing these days, but for now, I’ll let you get settled.” He bowed to both of them before taking his leave.

                Dick stepped into the house and Barbara closed the door behind him. “Let me show you to where you’ll be staying. I sure you’ll like to put your things down.” She led him up the steps to the second floor and into the first bedroom on the right. She opened the door for him. “So, this is where you’ll sleep. I’m just across the hall and my father is on the far left.”

                “Your father?” Dick asked pleasantly as he stepped into the sparsely furnished room. The bed was in the center with a chest resting at its foot. There was a nightstand to the left and a chair by the window. Everything was bathed in browns and creams.

                “Yes, my father is head of the village guard. He’s usually at the office around this time.” She said. “I’ll let you get settled and lunch will be in an hour.”

                “Pardon, but can you tell me where the healer is in the village?” He asked.

                Barbara’s brow furrowed slightly. “The healer, of course, she’s next to the general store in the square. Are you injured?” She asked her eyes flicking to his cheek.

                “Nothing to serious. I’m just carrying.” He said.

                A smile spread across her face. “That’s wonderful. Congratulations. I’m studying to be a healer myself and will be happy to take you.” She said moving to leave the room.

                “Wait,” Dick called and she paused. “You’re not…you know…offended that I’m not mated?”

                She smiled softly at him. “Who am I to judge you for your past? Everyone has one.” She then left him to his own devices.

                A warmness spread through his chest at her words. They felt genuine enough and it made him happy that a least one person here wouldn’t judge him too harshly. Perhaps he could make a new life here.


	7. Small Beginnings

It was slow going but eventually Dick grew used to in the rainy coolness of England instead of the dry, hot desert of Egypt. He started his own carpenter shop out of Barbara’s backyard using chunks of wood donated by people who were slowly becoming his friends. He would sit and carve out bowls, cups, and plates of all different sizes. He took the time to etch in designs on the sides to make them more like works of art instead of just utensils. Jim, Barbara’s father, had even given him a few hinges and locks to craft small chests and jewelry boxes.

                Barbara would then help him carry everything to the village market on market day. He sold his first set of bowls to a lovely ginger girl who squealed at seeing the tiny hummingbirds fluttering on the sides. She excitedly complimented his work and that brought over other customers to his stall. He ended up selling out of everything before noon. He figured some of his pay would have to go to purchasing more materials. The rest he saved.

                As the weeks went by, the pup inside him grew. He’s had to let out every pair of pants that he owned as his waist continued to thicken. While he was grateful that the nausea had died down, constipation and a burning in his throat had taken its place. Leslie, the town healer, had told him that these symptoms where normal.

                Dick sat in a chair in Barbara’s backyard. She had invited a few friends over for tea and they were pleasantly chatting about their daily lives. Dick’s hands were busy carving a scene depicting the busy village square on a jewelry box made of dark oak. There was a knock on the wood fence and Barbara waved the man in. He was bald with brown eyes and stubble around his jaw. He bowed to Barbara. “Good afternoon, Miss Barbara. I was hoping to speak with your guest for a moment.” He said.

                “Of course,” She said and he turned to the young Omega sitting in a chair with a box on his lap.

                He bowed low to Dick and he noticed that the man was common. He had no Alpha, Beta, or Omega instincts. “Hello, my name is Boston Brand and I’d like to give you a commission.” Dick’s eyebrows rose.

                “That would depend, Mr. Brand, on the size of the commission. If it is too large, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline on the account that I am not physically able to take on such a challenge.” Dick replied.

                Brand nodded. “Of course, Mr…”

                “Grayson.”

                “…Mr. Grayson. What I request is small and something I think only you are fully qualitied for.” He pulled a good-sized block of wood from his pack and handed it to him.

                Dick’s eye brows rose again at the expensive wood he held in his hands. “This is sandalwood.” He said admiring the light color and delicious aroma it produced.

                “Yes, it is. I brought it with me when I came from India and have been looking for an artist skilled enough to carve it for me.”

                Dick gazed up at his potential customer. “And you think that artist is me?”

                “I’ve seen some of your work during market day. You pay great attention to detail and that is what I am looking for.” Brand said.

                “Very well, Mr. Brand. What would you like from the piece of wood?” Dick asked with a smile.

                Brand returned his smile. “I’d like you to bring out the image of my god, Rama. I have a picture that you could use as a reference.” He said pulling out a piece of paper from his breast pocket. Dick gazed down at the little man drawn on the piece of paper. There was a front and rear view and the detail was meticulous. “Take as much time as you like to complete it and when you finished, I’ll pay you five pounds.”

                Dick’s eyes widened. “M-Mr. Brand, that’s too much!” He tried to protest but Brand just waved him off.

                “I want this to be your best work, Mr. Grayson. The price is what I think this statue will be worth.”

                Dick was star-struck but he yielded. This would definitely help toward getting him on his own feet. He shook hands with Mr. Brand. “Thank you so much.” He said sincerely.

                “Thank you, Mr. Grayson.” He then bowed to everyone and left. Dick stared down at the paper and sandalwood in his lap.

                “This is so exciting! Your first commission!” Megan said clapping her hands. “I absolutely love the bowls you made. You’re the most talented carpenter in all of England!”

                Dick smiled at her enthusiasm as he turned the block of wood over in hands, an image of the god slowly taking shape in his mind’s eye. He would make this piece worth five pounds.

* * *

 

                He spent a week and a half perfecting the little statue. His hands ached at the end of the day but the pain was well worth the finished product. Rama was about a foot tall. His headdress was intricate and his clothing realistic. The statue was polished till it glowed and Brand was almost giddy with delight when Dick dropped it off. “This is exquisite! Well done, Mr. Grayson!” Dick smiled the entire way back to Barbara’s house.

                It wasn’t long after that that people began to request personal items. A little hope chest for a man’s wife, a toy for a child, and a jewelry box for a special someone. Dick was never bored as there was always something to do. He also found time to continue the plainer pieces to sell on market day and he always did well.

                Dick soon found he had enough money to commission his own carpenters and architects to build him his own house. He found the perfect place near the river and the builders got started right away. He designed it to be a modest home with a comfortably large front room with two smaller rooms toward the back. It would have a fire place, wood flooring, and a few windows with shutters, which he made himself.

                By the time it was completed, Dick was too large to dance in the small party Barbara threw for him. His friends came and sipped small cups of wine as he settled with water. They brought him some housewarming gifts, like metal pans to cook with, cloth and thread, bread, meat, and vegetables, and other useful items. He slowly began to turn his barren house into a cozy home. He still stayed with Barbara, at least until his pup was born.

                His time was nearly upon him as his pup kicked and punched at his insides, keeping him up at night and leaving him exhausted during the day. Dick was on his knees in Barbara’s little garden, pulling weeds and clipping herbs into his basket, when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He grunted and rubbed the pain away. Barbara noticed from her position next to him. “Are you alright?” She asked her hands deep in the soil.

                He nodded. “Yes, just a cramp is all.” He assured her.

                “I think we have enough for lunch.” She said standing and brushing off the knees of her dress. She then reached down and helped him to his feet. He swayed slightly as he got his balance and waddled into the house. They placed their baskets on the table and began to prepare a nice meal of rabbit stew and greens. Roy had dropped off the skinned animals earlier and Barbara had cooked them over the fire and pulled the meat from their bones for the stew.

                There was a knock at the door as they were copping vegetables and Artemis entered. “Hey, I brought bread.” He said placing the fresh loaf on the table. Dick could smell the yeast from where he was standing. It made his mouth water and his stomach growl. It then decided to give him another tweak. He winced and tried to sooth it with his hand.

                The other two didn’t notice as they continued chatting. “So, how’s Wally?” Barbara asked. Artemis blushed a little

                “He’s fine. He finally decided to try and court me.”

                “And did you say yes?”

                Artemis smiled. “I did…eventually.”

                “Artemis, you shouldn’t tease him.” Barbara scolded.

                Artemis shrugged her shoulders. “It’s nothing less than what he deserves for making me wait so long.” She said and the girl’s giggled. Dick didn’t join in as he was busy trying to get his abdomen to stop hurting. This time, Artemis noticed his grimace. “Are you alright?” Barbara turned and saw his pained expression too.

                Dick nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

                “I don’t believe you.” Barbara said with her hands on her hips.

                “How long has this been happening?” Artemis asked.

                “I saw it this morning in the garden.” Barbara replied. “How often has this happened, Dick?”

                “Every half hour or so. It’s nothing really.” Dick replied when her eyes widened.

                “It’s not nothing. Dick, you’re in labor!” She exclaimed. Artemis and Dick both shared the same surprised look. Barbara took Dick arm and began to lead him up the stairs. “Artemis, go get Leslie.” She barely finished the sentence before the platinum blond was out the door and racing down the street.


	8. The Start of a New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter so I thought, 'What the hell, might as well update'.   
> Warning: Semi-graphic description of a birth.

Dick panted through the pain as he rested on his legs and forearms, his head pressed into his wrists. The mattress dipped to the right as Barbara sat next to him, gently rubbing his back. Artemis was helping Leslie set up her tools. Megan sat in a chair by the bed, sing softly. The lullaby was soothing but it couldn’t distract him from the pain when a contraction came upon him. Despite his best efforts, his muscles tensed and as abdomen clenched and he instinctively held his breath. “Breathe,” Barbara would remind him and he would blow out his air slowly through the pain. He was dressed in only a night shirt that went to his knees and sweat glistened on his brow.

                He whimpered as one caught him off guard. “It’s alright, honey.” Barbara said hand running around his back. “Just breath.”

                He sat up, breathing hard. “I need to walk.” He said slipping his legs out from under him. “I need to walk.”

                “Okay, okay,” Barbara replied. She got an arm around him and helped him stand slowly. He groaned and they began to make a circuit around the upper floor of Barbara’s house. His legs were shaking and after nearly four hours of pain, no position he found comfortable ever lasted more than thirty minutes.

                They were just on their way back toward the room when Dick felt a pop and fluid rushing down his legs. He gasped as a hand flew to cradle his pup. “It’s alright. You’re water just broke.” Barbara informed him as Megan knelt and wiped up the floor with a clean towel.

                Barbara laid him on the bed and grabbed another clean towel to wipe down his legs. Leslie sat between them. “Let’s see how you’re doing, dear.” She said and he felt a hand at his entrance and he winced. “You have a while yet. Hang in there, Dick. Take deep breaths.”

                He tossed and turned on the mattress as the pain steadily got worse. His body trembled with each contraction and he cried out when they came. He wanted it to be over. He wanted the pain to be over and to hold his little pup in his arms. The urge to push came with the next contraction and he cried out, arching his back as his face twisted with pain. “Leslie, I need to push.” He said and he felt the girls scramble into position.

                “If you need to push, dear, then push. We’re right here.” She said. Barbara sat on one side of him and Megan the other and they both took his hands and placed theirs against his back. Artemis stood next to Leslie, waiting to get her anything she needed. When the urge came again, Dick pushed with all his might.

                This went on for another seven hours and Dick felt utterly exhausted. Each time the pain came and went, he felt he had no strength left. Yet when the time came to push again, he was reward with just enough to muscle through. He fell back against the sheets, panting. “I can’t do any more.” He gasped, his chest heaving.

                “Yes, you can. You can do this, Dick. You’re so close. You’re almost there.” Barbara encouraged and the others followed her lead.

                “Barbara’s right, Dick.” Leslie said. “Your pup is at the door. A few more times and they’ll be in the world. Just a little longer, child.”

                Dick swallowed roughly and nodded, struggling to sit up. Barbara and Megan helped and he waited for the next contraction. When it was upon him, he plowed through it. He didn’t bother to silence his cries as pain ripped him apart. The girls cooed to him and Megan wiped his brow with a cloth.

                “Good. Good, Dick. I can see the head now. One more big push.” Leslie said shifting between his legs.

                Dick took a deep breath and clenched his muscles. He felt the pup slid out of his body. “It’s a boy.” Leslie stated and the girls cheered. Dick collapsed back against the bed, exhausted. He heard gurgling as Leslie cleared his nose and mouth of fluid then there was the glorious cry of a new born. Dick let out a watery laugh at hearing it.

                Leslie had passed the pup off to Artemis to clean as she dealt with the afterbirth and any tearing that Dick has sustained. After the labor, the pain of the needle was a mere prick. He watched Artemis clean his wailing pup and couldn’t help but smile. She swaddled him in a fresh, pure white linen blanket and placed him in Dick’s arms.

                He fit perfectly, like he was always meant to be there. Dick’s eyes took in the wonder that was his little son. He had a tuff of jet black hair on his head, thin and downy soft. His head fit in his hand. He was so tiny. Lashes brushed against plump, rosy cheeks and Dick’s finger touched a little button nose. He counted ten fingers and ten toes. He touched the sole of a little foot and watched in fascination as the toes curled. A hand latched around his finger with such a strong grip that it brought tears to his eyes.

                “What will you call him?” Megan asked softly.

                Dick was silent. The blue eyes of a new born gazed into the azure of his own. He felt a piece of his heart fill and he immediately fell in love. A name came into his head and he knew it was perfect. He whispered the name like a prayer. “Jason.”


	9. The Sweetness of Life

_Eight years later…_

                “Jason, do not make me tell you again!” Dick called as he stirred the pot of broth. He heard a muffled thud before Jason’s bedroom door opened and the boy ran out. His clothes were ruffled and his hair was sticking up in nearly every direction. He sat at the table, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Dick smiled softly as he poured some soup into a wooden bowl and placed it in front of his son. A plate of bread, cheese, and a boiled egg followed and the Jason began to eat.

                Dick took in the sight of his son, still clad in his sleep clothes. His black hair was getting long and was in need of a trim. His sky-blue eyes were still hazy with sleep and his cheeks slightly red. He still had a bit of baby fat on him but it was slowly receding. He had thin arms and legs and stood just underneath Dick’s ribs.

                “When you’re finished, go get ready and come outside. We need to load the cart.” Dick said eating his own breakfast. Jason nodded before swallowing his last bite and running to his room to dress. Dick shook his head at his young son’s antics as he cleaned up breakfast.

                He walked out to the barn-like building towards the back of the house. He built it a year after Jason was born and it was where he worked on and kept his projects that were too big to do in the house. There was just enough light to see by as the sun rose steadily in the sky. He began to load a small handcart full of medium and small items that were ready for the market. He heard the hinges of the barn door squeak as Jason swung open both doors. Dick pushed the chart over the threshold and the doors closed behind him. Jason slipped under the handle and helped him push the cart. They didn’t speak as they headed toward the main road, not needing to fill the silence with needless chatter.

                The Gotham Village Market cluttered the main village square with venders and craftsmen selling their wares each Wednesday. Dick pulled his cart into the same place he always did, next to Mrs. Davenport’s. The lady of nearly fifty sold herbs and vegetables that she grew in her own gardens. She was kind and thoughtful, always willing to impart some knowledge on them as well as a basket of fresh cut vegetation. “Good morning, Dick, Jason.” She greeted.

                “Hello, Mrs. Davenport. How are you this morning?” Dick asked politely.

                “I’m alright, dear. My joints are aching something fierce today. It looks like a storm is coming.”

                “Oh, that’ll be good for you garden, then.” Dick commented.

                “Oh yes, my chrysanthemums will certainly love the fresh water.” She said watching as he messed with the cart. “It’s really ingenious what you’ve done with your hand cart. I wish I had one to lug all of my baskets to and from the market.”

                Dick smiled at her comment, taking pride in the cart he had created. It was one of his own designs that he had come up with when Jason was a baby. He had had a difficult time carrying both his creations and a pup as well as set up a table on which to sell everything. So, he had come up with a cart where the wheels locked and sides folded down to convert into a little portable table. He had already had requests to make a few for some of the families around town and had quite a profit from it.

                They quickly organized the cart as the first customer of the morning came up. Dick smiled. “Hello, Megan. How are you this morning?” He asked.

                “Oh, just wonderful Dick. Conner broke my stirring spoon again, so I need a new one.” She said as she looked through his collection.

                “Still trying to teach him to cook, I see?”

                Megan nodded. “Yes, and he’s been doing well, but whenever he gets frustrated, he squeezed the handle too tight and it snaps.”

                Dick chuckled. “It seems I’ll need to make a sturdier stirring spoon.” He commented.

                Megan pulled out a simple spoon of beech with humming birds carved on the handle. “I’ll take this one please.” She said and handed him the appropriate amount of money. “By the way, the barn raising party for the Cook’s is this evening. Are you coming?”

                Dick looked at her with large eyes. “I don’t know. I have to make sure Jason-“

                “You can go, Mommy.” Jason interjected before his mother could use him as an excuse to avoid being social again.

                “I am not leaving you at home by yourself.” Dick said.

                “Oh, all of the kid’s will be staying at Barbara’s house. Lian is watching them.” Megan added.

                “No offense to Miss Harper, but I don’t trust her to watch the children any more than I would her father. Besides, isn’t she going too?”

                Megan shook her head. “No, she’s grounded from any social activity until further notice. Apparently, she shot Roy’s bow without permission or supervision.”

                “That is exactly the reason why I don’t trust her to watch the children.”

                “Come on, Dick. I’m leaving Joseph, Henry, and Carla there and I know Artemis and Wally are leaving Charlie there too.”

                “You should go Mama.” Jason said. “It sounds like fun.”

                Dick sighed as he was hit on both sides. “I’ll think about it.” He said and that effectively ended the conversation for the moment.

                “Alright, well, I hope to see you at Barbara’s.” Megan said before waving good bye to the little family.

                Once Megan left, Jason turned to his mother. “Mama, how come you never want to go to any fun events in town?”

                “Because, I’d much rather spend time with you, puiule.” Dick said kissing him on the head.

                “You can’t always want to spend all your time with me. I’m not that exciting.” Jason countered.

                “You are to me.” Dick replied. He placed a small pouch of coins in Jason’s hand. “I need you to run to the blacksmith and pick up my order. Can you do that for me?” Jason nodded. “Good.”

                Jason took off through the quickly crowding streets as Dick turned to take care of familiar customers. Jason knew the route to the blacksmith shop like he did the route to Aunt Barbara’s. He had been there enough times to know the smell of fire and coal and to become friends with the blacksmith himself.

                The shop was made of dark grey stone with a large chimney sticking up at the top. Jason could hear the sharp clang of metal against metal coming from the inside. He opened the door and a small bell rang overhead. The building was hot when he entered. There were a few shelves of new tools and items lining the walls and in the center was a huge furnace where the items were made.

                The pounding came to a halt and the blacksmith looked up. His face was glistening with sweat and a bit of soot but he smiled when he saw Jason. His dark blue eyes flicked from the fire and there was soot around his forehead, cheeks, and along his sharp jaw. His hair was as black as charcoal and his teeth white as snow. His chest and arms were large from working with the metal. “Hello, Jason,” He greeted politely as he set down his hammer and wiped his hands on a towel. “What can I do for you this morning?”

                “I came to pick up Mama’s order.” He said frankly and the man nodded.

                He went to one of the shelves and picked up a small crate. The contents inside rattled against each other and the wooden walls. Jason gave him the pouch of coins and he handed him the crate. It was a little heavy and Jason had to shift it around to get a good grip on it. “It’s heavy. Are you sure you can carry it?” The blacksmith asked and Jason nodded.

                “Yes, I have it. Thank you, Bruce.” Jason said as the man opened the door for him.

                “You’re welcome, Jason. Give my regards to your mother.” Bruce said.

                “I will,” The boy replied as he walked back toward the square. The market had come alive with shoppers while he was at the blacksmith’s. He could see an older lady at their stall and his mother’s smile was strained. Jason knew that meant his mother was hiding his true feelings behind a carefully controlled mask. There were very few people that brought out that look and one of them was Mrs. Willowbrook. The old crone always said things that made Jason’s Alpha growl. He didn’t like her and Mama didn’t like her. But she was one of their best customers, so Mama tolerated her.

                Jason slowed and waited for Mrs. Willowbrook to leave before he went around the cart to his mother’s side. “Are you okay, Mama?” He asked.

                “I’m alright, puiule. It was just Mrs. Willowbrook being her old self.” Dick replied and Jason studied him. The mask wasn’t lingering so he supposed what she said hadn’t hurt too much to weigh on mother’s mind, so Jason forgot about it.

                “I got your order and Bruce said hi.” Jason said putting the crate on the ground next to the cart.

                “Thank you, baby. Are you feeling up to getting the rest of the stuff?” Dick asked and Jason nodded. Dick handed him a list of things and another pouch of coins and he went off through the market. He grabbed a basket of fresh vegetables from the Kent’s stall as well as some fresh milk. He ran back to the cart to see his mother talking to another man, an Alpha.

                “Yes sir. I’ll have it at your home after lunch.” Dick said shacking the man’s hand.

                “Thank you very much, Richard. My mate is going to love it.” The man said before taking his leave.

                Jason set the purchases in the cart and returned his mother’s coin purse. “Who was that Mama?” He asked.

                “That was Mr. Dent. He’s the one we’re making the dinning set for.” Dick replied and Jason’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ of recognition. “Ready?”

                “Yep,” Jason said as he put his weight against the handle and the little handcart started down the road toward home.


	10. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? What the hell, I was bored.

“Mama, are you going to go to the barn thingy tonight?” Jason asked as they placed the cart in the barn.

                Dick shrugged as he pulled out their groceries and herded Jason out of the barn. “Perhaps, I haven’t given it much thought.” He replied walking toward the house.

                “You should go.” Jason opened the door for his mother. Dick began to put the groceries away.

                “Why do you say that?”

                It was Jason turn to shrug. “I don’t know. I’ve just never really seen you go out and have fun. You deserve to every once in a while.”

                “And what if I want to stay inside with you?” Dick said with a smirk.

                Jason grimaced and shook his head. “You do that every night, though. It has to get boring after a while.” His eyes lit up as he looked up at Dick. “I can stay a Barbara’s with Joseph and Henry and you can go with your friends to the party. Please Mama?” He begged, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his adorable baby blues.

                Dick chuckled and ruffled Jason’s hair. “Alright, kiddo. I’ll go. We’ll get cleaned up, eat some lunch and then we’ll go.”

                Jason cheered and ran to his bedroom, excited to show his friends the carving he was slowly working on. Dick shook his head fondly at his son’s antics as he started a lunch from what was left over from breakfast. They ate quickly and Dick went to his own room. He used the wash basin and pitcher to wipe the dust and sweat from the day off his body. He then dressed in a clean linen shirt and dark brown trousers. He slipped on a simple brown vest and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

                “Are you ready, Mama?” Jason asked knocking on his door frame.

                Dick smiled. “Yes, puiule. Are you?”

                Jason nodded. “I’m bringing my top. I want to show them how it’s coming along.”

                “That’s a good idea. Then you can work on it while you’re there.” Dick closed the door behind them. They walked back to town together. Jason spoke about the little things that he had done and dreamed about and Dick listened to him with a small smile.

                They approached Barbara’s door and knocked. They didn’t have to wait for more than a second when the door opened. Megan squealed and hugged both of them before ushering them in. “Jason, they boys are playing upstairs.” She said and Jason took off to find the two boys he had grown up with.

                Megan smiled wide. “I’m so glad you decided to come Dick. It’s going to be a wonderful party.” She said bringing him into the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised to see Conner and Wally and Artemis, as the last two were willing to go to any party and the first followed Megan wherever she went, but Roy was special. He and Dick hardly went out as Dick had Jason and Roy had Lian. Roy going anywhere without Lian was just as rare as Dick without Jason.

                “So, I see that Megan convinced you to go out too, huh?” Roy commented with a smirk.

                Dick shock his head. “Actually, it was Jason. He made the point that I don’t go out much.”

                “He’s right.”

                “Hey, you don’t get to talk Harper. You’re in the same boat as me.” Dick said with a weak glare. Roy just chuckled at him.

                A little girl with her hair in two French braids over her shoulders walked up to Roy with a pout. “Papa, why can’t I go with you?” She asked.

                “You know exactly why you can’t come with us.” Roy replied.

                Lian huffed and crossed her arms. “It’s not fair. I want to go.” She complained before stomping away. Roy just shook his head exasperated.

                “Are you ready?” Barbara asked entering the kitchen. She was dressed in a beautiful baby blue dress with tiny white flowers dancing across the fabric. She had a knitted white cotton shawl draped over her elbows. Megan wore something similar with light pink and white accents and a large pink bow resting on her lower back. It just barely showed the bump of her unborn pup. Artemis wore a dark green gown with sleeves that hugged tight to her muscular arms. The men were dressed pretty much the same as him in various shades of brown.

                Megan grasped Conner’s elbow and Artemis did the same with Wally. She rolled her eyes as Wally waggled his eye brows at her and she affectionately socked him on the arm. Roy offered his arm to Barbara, who took it with a smile. Dick followed behind them as they walked through the city, toward outlaying farms.

                They passed the Kent Family Farm before coming up on the Cook Farm where the barn raising party was being held. There was already a good crowd of people there. A table with delicious food had been set up long the new barn’s side wall and many people had brought stuff to share. There was music playing and a lot of talk and laughter.

                “Dick!” A voice called out to him and Dick turned to see Mr. Cook coming toward him with a huge smile on his face. He grasped Dick’s hand and shook it vigorously. “I’m so glad that you came! The barn is perfect. Thank you for all you done for us!”

                Dick chuckled at Mr. Cook’s enthusiasm. “I did the easy part, Mr. Cook. It was everyone else that did the hard part.”

                “Oh, you’re just being modest. If it wasn’t for you, the barn would still be just an idea. You brought it to fruition. You are a skilled man, Dick.”

                “Thank you, Mr. Cook.” Dick said sincerely.

                “Please, all of you, enjoy the party.” Mr. Cook said to the group of friends before moving off to greet someone else.

                “I should have been a carpenter.” Roy mumbled.

                Barbara tapped him lovingly on the arm. “Don’t worry Roy. We love you too.” She said.

                “Yeah,” Megan agreed. “We wouldn’t have meat without you.”

                “Yeah, Roy. I’m sure the butcher just adores you.” Wally teased and Roy grumbled. They all knew that the butcher was a gruff man who only tolerated Roy because he brought him the best game. Dick chuckled at his friends’ antics, unaware of the gaze that watched him.

                Bruce hated these things. He was more than willing to help the town in whatever they needed but he would rather avoid the social awkwardness that was barn raisings. The music was lively and the food was good, but every unmated Omega always flocked toward him, because he was a high-level Alpha or because of his looks, he didn’t know. He was just glad that none knew about his family’s wealth. If that was the case, they would never leave him alone. He had just escaped a group of over exuberant Omegas and was sipping a cup of warm punch. He heard Mr. Cook’s boisterous voice and turned to see what he was going on about now and froze. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart sped up.

                He was here. Dick was here. He’s never been to a social gathering that Bruce has attended before. He only saw the Omega at the market or when he came to the shop with a new order. He had admired the boy for years, never having the courage to venture beyond the comfortable acquaintanceship they had established.

                Bruce and Dick had meet the first year Dick had arrived in Gotham. He had come into the shop looking for the basic metal parts to chests and nails. Bruce had had a similar reaction to the boy’s presence as he was having right now. He felt like he was drowning and he couldn’t get enough air. His scent had come to his nose over the overpowering scent of metal and fire and it took all of Bruce will power not to close his eyes and take a big whiff. He had the fiery spice of cinnamon and the cool sweetness of vanilla. He also detected the scent of milk and sunshine that indicated that he was at least two months pregnant. His bronze skin glowed and his obsidian hair looked silky soft. What drew Bruce in was the sapphire eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul and the soft smile that comforted him. There was also something about his smile that felt somber and reserved and that made it all the more appealing. It was the night after their first meeting the Bruce realized that he wanted the boy, desperately.

                He had kept an eye on him after that and watched him grow. He became a well-respected craftsman and created brilliant and wonderful things from only his hands and a few tools. When Jason was born, he saw a new light emerge in Dick that had been lacking before. He expressed such love for his pup that it physically ached Bruce to see it. He wanted to feel that love that he missed with the passing of his own mother. As the years passed, Dick had grown from a beautiful boy into Adonis. His beauty had no equal and Bruce had seen many Alpha’s attempt to flirt with the young Omega, but either Dick didn’t notice what they were doing or was unimpressed with them, as each were turned away.

                Now, Bruce was panicking internally, wondering what he should do. Now was his chance to try and speak to the Omega about more than just business. He wanted to show Dick that he was interested without seeming too obvious. He wanted to see if Dick could possibly feel as powerfully about Bruce as Bruce did about him. But how would he do it? He couldn’t just walk up and start speaking to him, that seemed too awkward. He wouldn’t know what to talk about. He could talk about the weather, but that seemed too frivolous.

                “You stared at him any harder and I’m afraid he’s going to burst into flames.” Bruce tried not to jump with a large hand landed on his shoulder.

                “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bruce countered taking another sip of his drink.

                “Of course not,” Clark commented with a knowing smile. “You’ve only been staring at him for the past five minutes with the intensity as a cat watching a mouse.”

                “I was not.” Bruce denied and Clark just rolled his eyes.

                “He’s here alone, you know.” He saw his friend perk up at that piece of information. “Now could be your chance, Bruce. Go talk to him.”

                Bruce’s fingers fiddled against his cup. Finally, he spoke, “What would I say to him?” He asked quietly.

                Clark shrugged. “You could always talk about the weather.” Bruce glared at him. “Alright, no weather. You could ask about Jason. Mother’s love to brag about their children.”

                Bruce nodded and Clark took his cup from him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the group of friends. This would be so much easier if he was alone. “Hello, Dick.” He said.

                Dick had his back to him when he said his greeting and the young man’s head turned toward him and smiled. “Hello, Bruce. How are you?” he asked.

                Bruce nearly missed the question as his legs had nearly turned to jelly at that smile. “I’m doing well and you?”

                “I’m alright. Are you here for the party?” Dick asked and he nearly smacked himself for asking such a stupid question. “Of course, you are. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

                Bruce smiled fondly at his fumbling. “It’s alright and yes, though, I have to admit, I’m not very good at being very social at these kinds of events.” He said.

                “Honestly, neither am I. This the first one I’ve been to where Barbara hadn’t not dragged me along.” Dick took a moment to realized that his friends had somehow vanished during his conversation. “Speaking of which, she’s gone and left me.” He stated a little put off.

                “Perhaps she and the others thought to give us a moment alone to speak.” Bruce said hoping that Dick wouldn’t want to end the conversation to look for his entourage.

                “Perhaps, so how have you been?” Dick said smiling and Bruce’s heart leaped.

                “I’ve been well. Business is going well. How about you? How’s Jason?”

                Dick shrugged nonchalantly. “Busy as usual. Jason’s been wonderful. He’s starting to do his own carvings now.”

                Bruce nodded. “Yes, he came into the shop one day to show me the top he’s been working on. Has he finished it yet?”

                Dick’s eyes were filled with pride and he shook his head excitedly. “No, he’s supposed to be working on it tonight, but he is staying with friends so we’ll see how far he gets.”

                The music changed to a well-known tune and a few people cheered and moved to the middle of the crowd. An idea went off in Bruce’s head. “Would you like to dance?” He asked.

                Dick looked at him surprised. “I don’t really know how.” He said with a little blush. Bruce loved the way his cheeks colored to a lovely shade of rose.

                “It’s alright. I don’t know the steps to this one either, but what could be the harm in trying.” He said holding out a hand to the Omega.

                Dick gazed up at the Alpha who smiled softly at him. He supposed a dance wouldn’t hurt and took his hand. It was large, warm, and callused much like his was. The scars though were different as they came from burns instead of cuts.

                Bruce lead into the dance, trying desperately to hold onto his excitement. He was dancing with Dick. He was getting to touch him beyond a friendly handshake and it was amazing. His skin sent a spark through him like it always did and this time, he didn’t have to pull away for propriety’s sake. They danced and tried to follow the steps of the other couples. They didn’t always succeed and that lead to laughter between the two of them. Soon conversation flowed easily between them and they both ignored the setting sun. A bon fire was erected out towards the field and lamps were lit around the gathered party.

                Barbara watched her friend dance and laugh with an Alpha that wasn’t his son and it made her happy. Dick deserved to find someone who would love and care for him like an Alpha should. She turned back to Roy, who was her dance partner. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” He asked with a smirk.

                “Yes, I believe I am.” She said as they continued to watch the timid bond that was forming between the carpenter and blacksmith.


	11. First Steps

                Dick tossed and turned in his bed, sweat beading on his forehead. Memories flowed into his sleeping mind and warped into nightmares. Slade pinning him against the sheets. Breath hot in his ear as his body was ravaged. Feeling his belly swell with an unborn Jason. Fists connected with his face and torso as angered words were screamed at him. Having no escape. No one to rescue him. Giving birth to his beautiful son in those cold, colorless walls. Slade taking Jason from him. Never seeing his little puiule again.

                Small hands shook him and he jerked awake, breathing hard. He gazed up through blurry eyes to see Jason standing over him, face wracked with worry. “Mama, are you okay? You were shouting.” He whispered.

                Dick wiped his face and nodded. “Yes, puiule. I’m okay.” He replied.

                “Was it a nightmare?” Jason asked and Dick nodded. “Okay.” Jason lifted the covers and climbed in next to him. He cuddled close and Dick wrapped his arms around him.

                “Do you want to talk about it?” Jason asked and Dick shook his head.

                “No, puiule.”

                “Okay,” Jason pressed his face to his mother’s chest. “Are you sure? Keeping it bottled up inside isn’t good for you.”

                Dick nearly chuckled at hearing his own words being used against him. “Just old fears, Jase.”

                “About my father?” Jason guessed. He knew he had hit the mark when his mama stiffed.

                “What makes you say that?”

                Jason shrugged. “You just never talk about him. When I would ask you about him, you always get this pained look and you would avoid my questions. I figured he must have done something bad to you since you don’t have a mark.” Dick was frozen at his son’s words. That was quite a leap of logic for his little eight-year-old to make with so little clues. “He must be why you hate Alphas.”

                That stirred Dick out of his stupor. “I don’t hate Alphas, Jase.”

                “But I never see you with any other than Uncle Conner and Uncle Roy and whenever Aunt Barbara or Aunt Megan talk about you going out, you’re always against it. I figured that was because you hated Alphas because of what my father did.” He paused for a moment. “And if you hate Alphas, then you must hate me too.”

                Dick shot up and gazed down at his pup. “I will never hate you, Jason. Never, as long as you live. You are my son and I will love you forever. Do you understand?” Jason nodded slowly. Dick sighed and closed his eyes. “But you’re right Jason. The man who helped give you life was not a nice man but I do not hate Alphas because of him. He’s made me cautious. When people hurt you, you are more careful when looking for others because you don’t want to put your trust in another person who will hurt you. Do you understand?”

                Jason nodded. “Yes, Mama.”

                “Be careful with your heart, Jason. Give it to someone who will cherish it.” Dick said caressing Jason’s soft cheek with a finger.

                “Yes, Mama.” Dick pulled his puiule closed and laid back down. He let a quite purr ring out and listened as Jason’s breathing evened out.

                “Be a better man than your father, puiule. Be as a true Alpha should be.” Dick whispered into Jason’s dark hair. “I love you.” He placed a kiss to his warm head and closed his eyes, hoping to slip into sleep despite the heavy feeling that settled in his chest.

* * *

 

                Jason skipped next to Dick as they headed to the market, both of them carrying a pack over one shoulder. This market day was for them to get their own groceries so they had left the cart and wares at home. Dick only carried a single, small chest to give to one of his clients.

                As they came nearer to the market, Dick handed Jason a sack of coins and told him to only purchase what was written on his list. Jason nodded before taking off to complete his task. Dick followed his own list and went to a few different venders. Picking up eggs, milk, cheese, butter, and other farm products from Conner’s cart. His friend smiled at him. “Dick, I wanted to ask a commission of you.” Conner said.

                Dick raised an eye brow at him. “Oh, this commission wouldn’t happen to be for your wife whose birthday is quickly approaching, would it?” He asked with a smile.

                “That’s exactly whom it’s for.” Conner said grinning.

                “Alright, my friend. Ask it.”

                “I wanted to get a small vanity for her when she does her hair. Could you do it?” Conner asked almost giddy. Well, as giddy as a reserved gentleman like Conner could get.

                Dick smiled. “Of course. We’ll get together sometime and iron out all the details, alright?”

                Conner nodded. “Thank you, Dick.”

                “You’re welcome, Conner.” Dick replied. He paid for his groceries and headed off to the next vender.

                His eyes landed on a tall, dark haired man talking to Mrs. Davenport and his heart fluttered a little. It was Bruce. A smile appeared on his face as he stepped up behind him. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Dick said and Bruce turned.

                Bruce’s heart skipped a beat at hearing that musical voice and he turned to see Dick standing just behind him with a smile on his face. His own grin grew to match it. “Hello, Dick. How are you this morning?” He asked politely.

                “I’m well and you?”

                “The same,” Bruce replied.

                Dick turned to Mrs. Davenport for a moment. “I’d like to get my usual herbs, Mrs. Davenport, if you please.” He said and she nodded.

                “Of course, honey.” She handed him a bundle of herbs and he gave her a few coins. He bid her goodbye before walking away with Bruce at his side.

                “I really enjoyed the night before. It was the best party I’ve ever been to.” Bruce said.

                Dick nodded in agreement. “It’s was the same for me though I haven’t been to very many.”

                “I’ve been to quite a few and none of them were as enjoyable as last night. I think you had something to do with that.” Bruce said with a coy smirk.

                Dick chuckled. “What would make you say that?” He asked.

                “Well, the only difference between this party and all those previous was your presence, so I can only discern that you are to blame.”

                “Is that so?” Dick replied. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Wayne.” He teased.

                “I’ll be forward then.” He stopped in front of the young Omega and searched for his courage. He had practiced what words he would use last night when he got home and now they seemed to escape him. He wanted to ask this desperately, so it seemed the only logical course of action was to just ask it. “Dick, will you consent to spending an evening with me?”

                Dick blinked as he tried to register what Bruce was asking him. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I fully understand what it is you’re asking of me?”

                Bruce took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart. “I was hoping that you would be willing to go on a date with me.”

                It was silent for a moment and Bruce’s heart fell. “That is, if you do not wish to, you are not required to-“

                “No,” Dick said hastily before shaking his head and trying again. “I mean, yes. I would be honored to go on a date with you.” He watched as a mega-watt grin appeared on Bruce’s face and he couldn’t help but smile back.

                “Alright, would dinner tonight about six work for you?”

                Dick nodded. “That would be excellent.”

                “Very well,” Bruce said still smiling. “I’ll see you tonight then, Mr. Grayson.”

                “Tonight, Mr. Wayne.” Dick replied.

                Bruce bowed to him and calmly walked away while his Alpha was screaming for joy. He had said yes! He was in! He had a chance!

                Dick watched him leave. His insides felt all warm and fuzzy and his Omega was humming, pleased with his decision. He was so distracted, he didn’t hear Jason come up to him. “Mama?”

                He turned to see Jason staring at him inquisitively. “What’s going on? Why are you smiling like that?”

                Dick chuckled. “Nothing, puiule.” He said ruffling Jason’s hair. “How do you feel about staying with Barbara for a little while this evening?”

                Jason’s brow furrowed and he tilted his head. “Why?”

                “Because I’ll be spending the evening with Mr. Wayne.” Dick replied.

                “Bruce?” Jason asked and Dick nodded. The boy’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Is it a date?”

                “I-“ Dick started, tempted to tell his son that it wasn’t but he had no reason to lie. “Yes, Jase. It’s a date.”

                Jason cheered and jumped around in circles, drawing a few looks their way. Dick laughed as he tried to calm his son. He didn’t know which of them was more excited for the date. “Alright, puiule, calm down.” Dick said throwing an arm around Jason’s thin shoulders.

                “What are you guys doing?” Jason asked as they walked toward Barbara’s house.

                “Just dinner.”

                “When?”

                “About six o’clock tonight.”

                “Where?”

                Dick paused for a moment. “I have no idea. I didn’t ask.”

                “It’s okay. No doubt you were distracted by Bruce’s handsomeness.” Jason teased and Dick shoved him playfully. Jason giggled.

                “Have you finished you’re top yet?” Dick asked turning the conversation away from his date. As he listened to Jason ramble about how the top was turning out, his mind wandered to tonight. He didn’t know where the date was taking place. Would it be in the only restaurant in town, Diana’s? Maybe it would be at his house. What if it was? What on earth was he supposed to wear? Definitely not his work clothes.

                “Mama,” Dick hummed and looked up to see a familiar door in front of them. “We’re here.” Jason said with a smirk. He, no doubt, knew what had occupied his mother’s mind a moment ago.

                Dick knocked firmly and it opened to reveal Barbara’s smiling face. “Hello, you two. I wasn’t expecting you to come by.” She said, moving aside so they could enter.

                “It was a last-minute decision.” Dick replied. “I was wondering if you would be willing to watch Jason tonight?”

                “Of course,” Barbara replied. “Is there a specific reason why?”

                Jason piped up from next to him. “Mama’s got a date.” He said almost like he was proud.

                Barbara gasped and her face lit up with hope. “Really?” She asked Dick, not knowing if she should believe the mischievously infamous eight-year-old. Dick nodded with a smile and she all but squealed and squeezed him into a hug. Dick chuckled. “Oh, I’m so happy for you! Is it Bruce?” She questioned. When Dick nodded, she squealed again.

                “This is fantastic! You need to tell me everything tomorrow.” She said pushing mother and son towards the door. “You go straight home and get ready. Jason, don’t you dare let your mother leave the house in some god-awful outfit, you hear?”

                Jason giggled as Dick sputtered in mocked offense. “I won’t, Aunt Barbara. I promise.” They started toward home with Jason still laughing at his mother’s mutterings about his spot-on fashion sense.


	12. Blackberry Sauce and Lemon Cake

                Dick paced the main room of his home, waiting for Bruce to arrive. After putting away their groceries, Jason had pushed his mother toward the waiting bath tub and told him to get cleaned up before heading into Dick’s room. Dick had shaken his head at his son as he heated up the water and washed the heat and work of the day from his body. He had returned to his room, clean, to see that Jason had set out his Sunday best. He sat on Dick’s bed with a big smile on his face. Dick dressed and let his pup fuss over the outfit in a way that would have made Barbara proud. He had helped with his hair before he took off toward Barbara’s, making Dick promise to have fun.

                Now, Dick felt his anxiousness growing. It wasn’t quite six yet but he couldn’t help but think Bruce was going to be late. What if he didn’t show up at all? What if Dick just sat here all night while waiting for an Alpha he barely knew? What if Bruce changed his mind? What if-

                There was a sharp rap at the door and Dick jumped. He took a deep breath, straightened his jacket, and opened the door. Bruce stood there, smiling down at him. “Good evening, Mr. Grayson. I take it you’re ready?”

                Dick nodded. “Yes, Mr. Wayne. I am.”

                “Very well, let’s be off.” He said placing a guiding hand on the small of Dick back. Dick’s eyes landed on the small cabriolet resting a few feet from his house, on the little road that had been carved out by his own cart. It was black with a covering and two wheels. A beautiful, black Friesian was hitched to it. Dick smiled and gave the stallion’s snout and neck a few friendly pets. “That’s Knight. He’s a rather proud horse.” Bruce said.

                “Well, he should be. He’s beautiful.” Dick replied. Knight bayed and nudged him with his nose. Dick giggled. “He knows it too.”

                He gave Knight a few last pats before climbing into the cabriolet. Bruce climbed in beside him and took the reins. He gave them a small snap and clicked his tongue and Knight started down the road. “So, where are we going?” Dick asked once they got a good distance from his home.

                “I thought we would dine at my home. I have a friend that makes an excellent roast pheasant with blackberry sauce.” Bruce said and Dick hummed.

                “Sounds wonderful. Where do you live?”

                “A few kilometers west of you.” Bruce replied. “It’s a little out of the way of the village but I tend to like my privacy.”

                “I can tell.” Dick commented and they rode the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence. They passed through the town and back into the more wooded area. Dick listened to the grasshoppers sing. They rounded a corner and Dick’s eyes widened. In front of him was most beautiful home he had ever seen. The estate was grand, probably more so than the Vizier’s home in Egypt. It was at least seven stories decorated in tans, reds, greys, and whites. The grass was neatly trimmed and there were gardens filled with flowers of every color and it smelt heavenly.

                Bruce watched Dick’s reaction from the corner of his eye and he smiled at the innocent awe on the young man’s face. “You live here?!” Dick asked amazed.

                Bruce nodded. “My whole life. My great-great grandfather’s grandfather built it in 1690, two years after the Nine Year’s War. He had been a blacksmith, like his father before, and had made a fortune inventing, building, and selling his wares to England and her allies during the war.”

                “Wow,” Dick turned to him. “I beg your pardon, but if you have all this wealth, why be a blacksmith?”

                “The men in my family have been blacksmiths for ten generations. It’s more of a hobby, really, but I like to keep the tradition alive. If only to remember my roots.” Bruce drew the cabriolet to a stop and they both got out. Dick head went back to try and take in more of the massive home.

                They climbed the stone steps to the front door. It opened as they approached and an older gentleman stood there. “Welcome home, Master Wayne.” The man said before turning to Dick. “You must be Richard Grayson. I am Alfred Pennyworth, butler to Master Wayne. Welcome to Wayne Manor.”

                “Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth.” Dick replied and they stepped inside. The interior was even more impressive than the outside and Dick couldn’t move his head fast enough to see everything. “It’s like stepping into a dream.”

                “I’m glad you enjoy it, sir. Dinner will be served in an hour. Master Bruce, if you care to take the young master on a tour.” Alfred suggested as he took their coats.

                Dick looked at him in excitement and Bruce chuckled. “Of course, this way Dick.” He said gesturing toward a side hall. Dick followed as his eyes took in all art lining the walls. There were handsome rugs and elegant furniture. His eyes landed on a mahogany wood chest against one wall. He recognized the gardenia’s that took him nearly three months to carve. “That’s my favorite piece.” Bruce commented and Dick felt his blood run cold.  

                “ _Your work is too exquisite not to admire._ ”

                “Dick?” Dick shook his head and suppressed a shiver. That was almost too similar. “Are you alright?” He looked up at Bruce, who look slightly concerned at his spacing out.

                “Yes, I’m fine.” He said moving away from the chest. “So, how long has Alfred been with you?”

                Bruce eyed him for a moment before answering, ignoring the obvious subject change. “I’ve known him my whole life. He worked for my father when he was young and stayed with me, even after he died. He’s my closest friend.” He said with a fond smile.

                Dick smiled too, trying to forget the unpleasant feeling that had gripped him a moment ago. He won’t let his memories ruin his night. He felt a hand on his back again. “Come, it’s nearly time for dinner and Alfred doesn’t care for dawdlers.”

                The dining room was just as grand as the rest of the house. It contained paintings and vases of flowers that probably cost more than he could even imagine. There was a twelve-person table with two settings at the very end. Dick sat next to Bruce and nearly fell in love with the pheasant with blackberry sauce. The mashed potatoes where oh so creamy. The asparagus was fresh and crisp and the rolls fluffy and buttery. When the dessert, a lemon cheese cake, arrived, Dick almost groaned. “I’m almost too full to eat it.” He said taking a small bite. “Alfred is an amazing cook.”

                “That he is.” Bruce said eating his own slice.

                “If you grew up eating all this delicious food, it’s no wonder you are the size that you are.” Dick replied. After a moment he winced, noticing how his words sounded.

                Bruce merely raised an amused eyebrow at him. “Are you calling me portly, Mr. Grayson?”

                “Of course not, Bruce, I just meant that…what I meant to say was…” Dick stuttered. He blushed as Bruce laughed.

                “It’s alright, Dick. I knew what you meant. I was merely teasing you.” He said with a smile. “Besides, you’re quite cute when you blush.” That just made Dick more red.

                There was a sudden look in Bruce’s eyes that caught Dick’s attention and he didn’t know what to make of it. Bruce stood and moved to his chair. He held out his hand toward Dick. “Dance with me?” He asked tenderly.

                “There’s no music.” Dick replied.

                “There doesn’t need to be.” Dick glanced at his hand before looking back up at him. He then grasped it and Bruce gently pulled him to his feet. They moved slightly away from the table. A hand slipped around Dick’s waist and rest flat against the small of his back. It’s the third time today that it has been there but this time it was incredibly warm through his clothes. His own hand settled on Bruce’s muscular shoulder and he couldn’t help but compare it to the iron that the man so often worked with. Bruce pulled him so close that, had they been at a party, it would have caused quite a scandal. Bruce’s callused hand cradled his and Dick found that he secretly loved the texture. They began to sway in rhythm. It was like a waltz but without any steps.

                Dick let himself get pulled even closer till their chests were nearly touching. Their clasped hands ended up resting over Bruce’s heart and Dick could feel it beating under his fingertips. It felt like it was beating as hard as his was. Bruce’s cheek brush gently over his and he tried not shiver. He’s never been held like this before. Like Bruce never wanted to let him go. Like he was loved. It was the best feeling in the world.

                “Am I holding you too tight?” Bruce asked in his ear.

                Dick shook his head. “It’s alright.” He breathed deep, wanting to memorize Bruce’s smell. The strongest was metal, from all his work in his forge, but there was also the scent of lemon, most likely from the dessert. He had the musky tint of an Alpha which tickled his nose but there was also a little bit of pine and fresh air. He couldn’t quite figure out where those two scents would have come from so he thought that maybe they were all Bruce. It was a wonderful smell and he couldn’t get enough of it.

                He felt Bruce lean back a bit and he gazed up at him. He’s eyes were a deep blue, like the moon shining on the ocean. He began to lean down towards him and Dick’s heart speed up. He was going to kiss him. Bruce was going to kiss him. Bruce paused and Dick was slightly confused. Wasn’t he going to kiss him? It took a second to click. Bruce was letting him decide if he wanted to kiss him or not. It was so different from Slade that he didn’t know what to do.

                He finally pulled away and while Bruce looked a little disappointed, he seemed to understand. “I should take you home now.” He said releasing his hold on Dick.

                Dick nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

* * *

 

                Night had shadowed everything and it was as dark as pitch by the time they arrived at Dick’s home. The windows were dark and Dick had to keep reminding himself that Jason was fine and with Barbara for the night.

                Bruce walked him to his door and he turned toward him. “I had a wonderful time tonight, Bruce. Thank you.” Dick said sincerely.

                “You’re welcome, Dick.” Bruce replied. “I was hoping you would be willing to do something like this again.”

                Dick smiled up at him. “I would love to.”

                Bruce grinned. There was a moment of hesitation before Bruce leaned down and placed a kiss against Dick’s cheek. “Good night, Dick.” He said before turning away and heading back toward his cabriolet. Dick stood there at his door, stupefied. A hand touched his tingling cheek and he smiled softly, unseen in the dark.


	13. Taste of Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know, but I haven't given up on this. It just might take some time to finish.

                “What happened? I want to know everything!” Barbara exclaimed as he entered her house the next morning to pick up Jason and he laughed.

                “Good morning to you too, Babs.” He greeted.

                “Morning, now tell me. What did you two do?”

                Dick shrugged. “We had dinner. That was it.”

                Barbara’s hands landed on her hips and she raised an eyebrow at him. “That can’t be it.”

                “Well, what do you want to know?”

                “I want details, Dick. Where did you go for dinner? What did you eat? What did you do after?” She rattled off.

                Dick chuckled. “We ate at his home.” He said before going into as much detail as he thought Barbara wanted. Barbara listened with rapt attention, gasping and giggling at all the right places. When he described the end of the night, she groaned.

                “Why didn’t you kiss him?” She asked.

                Dick’s shoulders shrugged. “I don’t know. I suppose I wasn’t ready.”

                She leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. “Does this have something to do with Jason’s father?” Dick’s silence was telling and she sighed. “Dick, I understand that you were hurt, but you can’t let it consume your life. You have a chance at happiness with Bruce. Don’t let one Alpha take that from you.”

                Dick nodded. “Now, for the most important question.” She said with a smile. “Is there going to be a second rendezvous?”

                Dick grinned at her and she squealed.

* * *

 

                The laughter of his son reached his ears as he played with his friends and Dick smiled, though a tad somber. There was something missing here and he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. It has been there for years and he could never name it.

                A call of his name in a familiar baritone had him perking up immediately. He turned to see Bruce walking toward him with a basket in his hand and a smile of his face. Dick felt his own smile grow. “Good morning, Mr. Wayne.” He greeted cheerfully.

                “It sure is, Mr. Grayson.” He said coming to stand beside him. “It seems Jason is enjoying himself.”

                Dick nodded. “I’m glad that he has friends to share his secrets to. Lord knows that he could use them.”

                Bruce hummed. “I was planning to have a picnic for lunch and I was wondering if you and Jason would care to join me.”

                Dick smiled at the Alpha. “We would love to.” He replied before calling to the boy. Jason waved goodbye to his friends and walked over. His grin seemed almost impish when he spotted Bruce. “Bruce has invited us to a picnic, would you like to join us?” Dick said.

                “Yes, that would be great.” Jason said.

                Bruce smiled. “Wonderful. I have the perfect place in mind. It’s a bit of a walk though.”

                Dick and Jason exchanged glances. “A walk seems lovely.” Dick replied.

                They soon left town, heading out to an area Dick wasn’t all that familiar with. Their feet crunched over needles and fallen leaves as they talked about anything and everything. Jason regaled them with tails of his friends exploits and Bruce and Dick commented where appropriate. The trees soon opened up to the lake and Dick smiled as he gazed at the crystal-clear water that mirrored the sky. They sat in the green grass near the water’s edge and ate a delicious meal no doubt prepared by Bruce’s secret butler.

                Dick sat back, watching as Bruce taught Jason to skip rocks over the water’s surface. He heard their laugher and watched the smiles glow on their faces and that’s when he realized something. This is what he has been missing. A family. A father for Jason and someone to look up to. Someone who wouldn’t judge Dick for his past and who would love Jason even if he wasn’t his. This man was beautiful. Dick had to blink away tears as he realized that he had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with Bruce Wayne.

* * *

 

                The walk back to their home was warm. Jason ran a head of them, jumping over rocks and getting lost in his own world. Dick and Bruce walked sided by side, their arms brushing each other’s gently from time to time. It was a moment of peace and happiness that Dick wished would last forever.

                “Today was wonderful, Bruce. Thank you.” Dick said.

                “I’m glad you and Jason had a good time.” Bruce replied. “It was definitely a good day.”

                “And thank Alfred for the meal.” Dick said with a grin and Bruce chuckled.

                “Of course, he was more than pleased when I told him why I wanted to have it packed in a basket.”

                Dick chuckled. “I’m sure he was.” He could just see his home through the branches when a hand around his wrist stopped him. He turned back to see Bruce looking at him with an almost apprehensive look. He tilted his head questioningly. “Bruce?”

                Bruce gently pulled him back toward him and the hand slid down to his. “Dick, these last few days have been the best. You are an amazing man and I’ve never met someone like you before.” He said and Dick could feel his heart speed up. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he could barely contain his excitement. “I…I would like your permission to court you.”

                Dick’s smile grew as he gazed up at Bruce. “I thought you already were.” He said and Bruce returned his smile. He pulled Dick into an eager embrace and Dick laughed softly. He took in the feeling of Bruce’s arms around him, enveloping and protecting him from all sides. He’s never felt so safe and he sighed in contentment. Bruce pulled back and a hand came up to cradle Dick’s jaw. He could see the question in Bruce’s eyes. He stepped ever closer and titled his chin up, waiting. Their lips touched with such tenderness that Dick almost shivered. The kiss was chaste and sweet and filled with promises for the future.

                The couple was so wrapped up in each other, they didn’t notice the puppy silently jumping for joy a few feet away.


End file.
